


taang fluff

by poweradequeen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But I Love Them, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, Taang - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, i’m so soft for them, so please just indulge me, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: self indulgent established relationship taang fluff, that’s literally itthis doesn’t have a plot whatsoever, so please don’t expect one





	taang fluff

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what this is but i wanted to write taang so,,,,,,, yeah  
they have consumed my life, i don’t how or when but they did it

The sun shone through the spaces and cracks within the stone tent, currently housing Toph and Aang. It was just enough catch Aang’s eye, waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked to Toph. She looked so peaceful when asleep, the grimace or smirk always splayed on her face was replaced with a softness Aang couldn’t quite place. The warmth in his arms lulled him back into his slumber, he shifted ever so slightly so the sun wouldn’t wake him anymore, and held Toph tighter.

“So, who wants to risk their lives today and wake up the sleeping couple?” Sokka asked, it became a habit for the young lovebirds to sleep in. As soon as they found their rightful place in each other’s arms, they’d never leave. Even if it was cute, it was also infuriating to the rest of the gang. They had to leave for the Fire Nation to be there in time for the summit, where they acted as ambassadors, but no one had the heart, or courage to wake them up.

“I guess it’s me then,” Sokka continued after the two people that stood before him didn’t reply. He slowly walked over to the door of the tent and knocked. When he didn’t get a reply, he knocked louder. 

“Hey! You have to get up! We’re leaving for the Fire Nation!” Sokka yelled, how he’d kill to be an earth bender right now. He could retract the stone walls in front of him and just wake them up. If only it were that easy.

Inside the stone tent, Toph’s eyes opened slowly, adjusting so her feet lay flat on the ground. She heard the incessant knocking and the loud, but slightly muffled voice of Sokka. She knew it was time to get up, but she didn’t have it in her to get herself away from the Avatar. She came to her senses and poked his arm repeatedly until he woke up.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Toph mumbled as Aang opened his eyes. “Come on, we have to get up if want to eat breakfast before leaving for the Fire Nation,” Aang slowly sat up, mirroring Toph’s position.

“Alright, Alright. I’m up,” his voice was a bit hoarse from morning, and it made Toph’s head swirl a bit. Not that she’d ever tell him that.

“You guys were in that tent so long, I thought you guys might have gone into another iceberg,” Sokka teased the pair of teens.

“Ha ha. How long until we leave?” Toph asked, hoping there was enough time for breakfast. She was starving. 

“Around 45 minutes,” Katara answered, already handing them some food she had made for breakfast. “So eat up, we need to get packing!”

The two ate quickly, and started helping gather up all the supplies and load it onto Appa. Aang lifted the last of it onto Appa’s saddle using his bending, and they set course for the Fire Nation. Aang had reclaimed his spot on Appa’s head, and Toph had reclaimed her new seat, right behind him. It had been a new experience. Terrifying to say the least. Only being able to sense Appa and Aang, but she had grown to like it. Her arms always had reason to be tight around him, and her head always lay happily on his back. Listening to his heart match hers beat for beat. 

Her new residence left Katara alone with the other couple on the trip. Sokka and Suki, although less infuriating, still made Katara wish she had someone like that. Someone that knew her, loved her, appreciated her. Not that the rest of the team didn’t appreciate her, but romance was just different. She found herself drifting off with that thought in mind. The thought of a relationship, and right before she fell completely asleep a certain young Fire Lord found its way into her thoughts.

Sokka and Suki stayed awake for the most part, drifting off under the warm sunlight, cooled by a light breeze. When they were awake they sat in silence, basking in each other’s glory. Toph and Aang just spoke lightly about nothing at all, it was so casual, yet so intimate. She’d feel the reverberations in his chest when he spoke or laughed. It was a sound she never got tired of.

Aang and Toph were the only ones to stay awake the entire flight. Aang had to stay awake, Toph didn’t, but she did anyways. Hearing his heart in a synchronized symphony with her own. His calm breaths, in and out. Talking and talking until they ran out of things to say. 

They had finally reached the Fire Nation. They were met with open arms, and people unloading the sky bison for them. Fire Lord Zuko rushed up and gave the lot a hug.

“It’s been too long! Last time I saw you guys, Aang was about yay-high,” his hand shot to his waist to show how tall Aang was.

“Hey! I was like at least chest height, right?” Aang asked, suddenly insecure about how short he once was. He looked to his friends who looked away innocently, not wanting to tell him he was that short. Aang sighed, sounding defeated. Laughs were heard soon after and Zuko showed them the rooms they’d be staying in. Sokka and Suki in one, Katara, Aang, and Toph in separate rooms. 

“Aang and I don’t need two separate rooms,” Toph told Zuko and he looked at her very confused. 

“What? Wait, you two are? Well, a letter might have been nice, you know. Momo knows where I live, or you could have sent a messenger hawk. It’s not that hard,” Zuko said, his eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but the couple.

“I thought Toph was gonna write you the letter!” Aang tried to reconcile with his friend, completely sincere.

“Babe, I really don’t think that would work. I’m not gonna tell you why, but I’ll let you think over why that’s a bad idea,” Aang paused at Toph’s words, his hands immediately went over his mouth with a sharp inhale.

“Oh no,” was all he said in response, causing the three of them to combust into laughter. After it subsided, Zuko made the arrangements for a new room.

“Thanks! Sorry for all the trouble, and not telling you we’re together,” Toph apologized to Zuko, hand in hand with the Avatar, walking to their new room.

“It’s okay, I mean I should’ve seen this coming. You two were very close when I left,” Zuko said opening the door to their new room and beckoning one of the servants to unload their luggage. “So, how did it happen?”

“I can’t, it’s too embarrassing,” Aang was blushing as the words fell out of his mouth. Toph admittedly, wasn‘t as bad, but a mix of red and pink tinged her cheeks as well.

“It can’t be that bad,” Zuko shook his head, waving his hands slightly.

“Oh, it can, and it was,” Aang's eyes widened as he spoke, not looking directly at Zuko.

“Fine, I’ll just go ask Sokka or Katara.”

“They don’t know how it happened, and before you ask neither does Suki,” Aang sat down on the bed at the centre of the room.

“The only people that know how we got together are me and Aang,” Toph concluded, gesturing between Aang and herself.

“Really? You haven’t told anyone? Like at all?” Zuko asked, genuinely baffled at the fact they could keep this a secret with people like Katara around them.

“Nope, not a soul,” Toph sat on the bed with the air bender. Zuko swore he’d get it out of them before the end of the trip, leaving the couple alone. He went down the hall to see if the rest of the team actually didn’t know. 

Zuko saw that the three were gathered in Suki and Sokka’s room, he knocked even though the door was already open. Katara had apparently already finished unpacking and was helping the couple.

“Hey Zuko, what’s up?” Suki asked, pulling out one of her fans and setting it on the stand beside the bed.

“I just need to ask you guys something,” Sokka nodded, signalling for Zuko to continue. “Do you know how Toph and Aang got together?”

“Not really, I know Aang asked Toph if she thought the sky was pretty, but that’s about it,” Katara answered.

“Aang told me she responded with ‘I wouldn’t know’, and that it was the most awkward thing ever” Sokka added. “That’s literally all we know. They haven’t told us, they have been together for almost a year and we have no idea how it happened.”

“A whole year? I thought it was like a new thing? I seriously wasn’t told about them for a year?” Zuko complained. An offended expression on his face and in his body language.

“Hey, I didn’t think it was my story to tell,” Katara raised her hands in a way that said ‘don’t blame me’.

“Now that you bring it up, I really do want to know why it was so awkward. The blind thing couldn’t have been that bad,” Suki stared at her friends. 

“What if we like,” Sokka stopped for a minute gesturing his hands randomly. “Tricked them into telling us?”

“No, that’s too mean,” Katara disapproved. “Unless, you know, they don’t catch us. What they don’t know won’t kill them.”

“I, I’m stunned. Who are you? Where is the real Katara, what have you done with her?” disbelief evident in Suki’s tone and facial expression. The boys were also shocked.

“Now that we all agree, how is this going to happen?” Zuko closed the door to give them more privacy for their ‘secret mission’.

“You do realize we could tell them anything about how we got together and they’d probably believe it,” Toph mentioned to Aang. “With how much we’ve exaggerated the awkwardness and embarrassment of it.”

“I know, I love it. We’ve played it up so much we could say that I like, asked you out and cried until you said yes, and they’d be none the wiser,” Aang laughed, Toph joined suit. Aang was entirely captivated by her eyes when she laughed. They way they just lit up the world, well at least his world.

“We should totally ‘break’ this weekend and tell them the most ridiculous story imaginable! Like I accidentally snuck up on you and you punched me, felt so bad you asked me out on a date then asked me if I thought the sky looked pretty,” Toph offered, over exaggerating her words. It earned a laugh from Aang so it was worth it. What that boy did to her she’d never say. 

“Oh man, wait! I tell Zuko and Sokka a crazy story. You tell Suki and Katara one just as crazy but completely different, and just let them try and figure it out,” Aang put forth, he was met with a chaste kiss.

“Yes, we definitely should! Part of me hopes they find out how we actually got together, the other part of me hopes they stay out of the loop forever.”

“If they ever find out they’re going to be so mad. I’m so excited for it. I don’t think they’d ever guess that after I asked if you thought the sky was pretty, you’d ask me to describe it. Us sharing a kiss under the sky as I failed to describe the colour blue,” Aang and Toph dissolved into giggles, laying on the bed until it was time for dinner. 

With linked arms, Aang and Toph walked to the dining hall. They broke apart to sit down at the table. They were the first to arrive.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me how you two got together?” Zuko asked as he sat down shortly after them.

“Very sure,” Toph nodded. Soon they all sat at the table, making light conversation until the food arrived. The super secret mission of ‘Get Toph And Aang To Tell Us How They Got Together And Why It Was So Awkward’ was quickly spilled by Sokka. Daggers glared across the room at him.

“Really? It was your idea to do it in the first place, and you’re the one to slip up?” Suki looked at him in awe of how bad he was at keeping a secret.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“We’re not going to tell you! It’s too embarrassing to even think about let alone say it aloud,” Aang said, forcing a blush to his cheeks to keep the act up. He thought about the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him. How much he and Toph had played this up, how everyone was going to react when they found out.

Choruses of defeated words hushed out before the topic changed to the topic of a boys night and girls night. Toph was reluctant, but saw the opportunity to mess with everybody so she agreed. 

The girls night would be held in Katara’s room, the boys in Zuko’s. They all went to their respective rooms and grabbed the materials they’d need for the night. Aang and Toph’s plan was going off without a hitch. They’d tell outlandish stories about how they got together and wait until they were all completely bamboozled. They might even come clean about it afterwards.

“Toph! Please, it’s just us girls, you can tell us how you and Aang got together,” Suki pleaded, Katara pleaded alongside her.

“Fine! Okay so, oh lord. Okay. Aang was- I can’t do this!” Toph started but cut herself off hiding her face in her hands.

“Come on! Please!” Katara begged.

“Okay, Aang was by the river so I joined him. Let me remind you, I felt very sick that day. Our conversation was very dry so he asked me if the sky looked pretty. You know my answer to that. I can’t believe I’m actually gonna tell you guys. Okay, out of nowhere he asked if I wanted to go on a date. Me being me, and feeling sick proceeded to, oh God, throw up. He was ‘oh sorry I asked’ and I gave him a thumbs up. A thumbs up is how we started dating. We proceeded to sit on opposite ends of the log. That’s how me and Aang got together,” Toph explained to the two girls in front of her who were trying desperately to hold in their laughter, ultimately failing.

“That’s so funny. I can’t breathe! Katara help, I can’t breathe,” Suki wheezed, Katara nodding while mouthing ‘same’.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you guys!” Toph complained, bright red. Forcing a blush to her cheeks.

“Do you guys really want to know that badly?” Aang asked his friends. Sokka and Zuko nodded. “Okay long story short, I was sobbing because I had accidentally killed a ladybug. Toph tried to comfort me, but I accidentally punched her. Apologized profusely and me asking her out slipped out. She said ‘sure?’. It was dead silent for about 10 minutes so I asked her if she thought the sky looked pretty, you know how that went. Then we sat on opposite ends of the log.”

“How did you accidentally punch her?” Sokka asked through his laughing and wheezing.

“I thought she was an attacker!” Aang defended his false statement.

“Oh man! That’s so funny!” Zuko laughed. wiping the tears coming out of his eyes. “Oh my! I think you won the contest of worst courtship proposal.”

“Okay, I get it, but me and Toph are past it. We are in a happy loving relationship!” Aang scowled. The night went on, the stories being brought up on both sides occasionally, but mentions died down towards the end. After Toph and Aang were asleep, the four snuck out and went to Suki and Sokka’s shared room. 

“Okay! it was embarrassing!” Katara laughed, with three heads nodding in agreement.

“Oh man! I can’t believe Aang actually punched Toph and she still went out with him!” Zuko chuckled, but was met with confused glances from the girls.

“Toph said it was embarrassing because she vomited right after Aang asked her out,” Suki told the two guys standing in front of her, chuckling at the thought.

“No, it was because he was sobbing after he killed a ladybug! Wait, I think they gave us fake stories,” Sokka presumed. “They were mad we tried to trick them into telling us. So they lied, right to our faces.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past them,” Katara agreed. “Maybe they lied about the whole awkward thing too. Maybe it was just ‘hey, let’s date!’ and ‘okay’. Maybe we were being bamboozled from the start.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t put that past them either,” Zuko repeated what Katara had said, resting his hands on his hips. “What should we do?”

“I don’t think we can do anything, except maybe tell them we know what’s going on,” Suki said, running a hand through her hair.

“Well, we’ll figure it out in the morning. Right now we should probably get some sleep,” Sokka yawned, stretching his arms. They all agreed and diverged to the rooms they were staying in.

Rays of sunlight shone through the open windows of Zuko’s room. Aang sat up almost immediately, longing for a body usually cuddled into him. He got dressed and walked through the corridors to his room. Toph joined him, launching into a hug as soon as she stepped foot into their room.

“I was cold last night, I don’t like being cold,” Toph tightened her hold on the young man which he happily returned. 

“I was cold too, We could have a quick nap right now if you want,” Aang suggested, he felt a nod against his chest. Aang put back on the clothes he slept in and they both fell asleep. Warmth surrounding them, thoughts of the other flooding their minds. 

“Sokka, Get up. Where’s Aang?” Zuko was a little dazed from just waking up. Sokka opened his eyes and groaned a bit.

“I don’t know,” Sokka shook his head, closing his eyes and putting his head back on his pillow. Zuko got up and went to check Katara’s room. 

“Hey!” Katara saw him approaching her door frame. “Have you seen Toph?” 

“No, I was just coming to ask if you guys had seen Aang,” Zuko replied. 

“If that’s the case, they’re probably just together,” Suki jumped in. “It’s almost as if they’re attached at the hip. It’s kind of creepy, they’re always so in sync.”

“Like that one time we were fighting and they accidentally did the same move. Crazy!” Katara agreed.

“Or that time Sokka asked if they wanted food and both replied with ‘No thanks, I had a big lunch!’ at the same time. Like who does that?” Suki shared.

“Well anyways, breakfast is soon. Thought while I’m here I’d let you know,” With his words, Zuko left the room towards the dining hall. He passed by Aang and Toph’s room, knocking on the door. He didn’t get a reply, so he continued his stroll. 

“Hey Toph, I think it’s time to get up,” Aang whispered into her ear.

“Five more minutes,” Toph groaned, snuggling tighter into Aang, he chuckled and kissed the top of Toph’s head.

“Come on Love, we have to get up,” he slowly removed the arms latched onto his abdomen, and a sleepy Toph groaned. She finally sat up, stretching her arms. 

“Okay, I‘m up. Much to my dismay,” Toph stood up out of bed yawning. Walking over to where Aang stood at their unpacked luggage. He put on his usual robes, holding out his arm, adorned with Toph’s clothes. After she put them on, arms wrapped around her, and a head rested on her shoulder. 

“What do you say we go get some breakfast?” Aang hummed the question, his head leaning into her neck.

“I think that is a great idea,” she turned around in his arms so that she was facing him and gave him a kiss. They opted for holding hands instead of the hug while in the halls. 

“I am entirely, irrevocably in love with you and I hope you know that,” Aang confessed almost out of the blue.

“I know, I love you too Twinkle-toes,” Toph stepped closer to Aang hugging his arm with her other hand, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Why did you feel so compelled to tell me now?”

“I just don’t think I tell you that I love you enough,” Aang said nonchalantly, Toph discreetly wiped away the moisture from her eyes.

“I’m going to have to ask you to not do that, because it’s ruining my tough girl exterior and I don’t exactly appreciate it,” Toph rested her head on Aang’s shoulder, not truly meaning what she said. Her eyes were closed, and though she could sense everything around her, she let Aang lead her through the palace. Trusting him completely, as he trusted her. 

As content as they were, they had to break apart to sit down, but they linked their pinkies. Searching for that comfort within each other, longing for the love they felt for one another. Seeking out the constant reminder that they had each other, through everything. They were so caught up in themselves, they almost didn’t notice Zuko.

“Do you two want to tell me how you actually got together? Or are you going to tell us more lies?” Zuko crosses his arms, an interrogative hum escaping between his tightly closed lips. Suki and Katara came in during the midst of the debacle.

“Well, we should at least wait until everybody’s here, it wouldn’t seem fair to Sokka,” Aang scratched the name of his neck and adjusted his hand so that Toph’s hand was in his. Silently asking if they should tell everyone; he felt her squeeze his hand, she was okay with it. Such a small gesture made him so much more relaxed, comfortable, calm.

As if on queue, Sokka waltzed in with a yawn and a kiss to the top of Suki’s head. 

“They’re finally gonna tell us!” Katara clasped her hands in front of her face, slightly hiding her smile. The expressions on the young couples faces held regret. 

“Tell is about what?” Sokka asked sitting down in his seat next to Suki.

“You have to be kidding me right now,” Suki said plainly, and gestures to Toph and Aang. Sokka inhaled sharply and put a finger to his head, moving it between him and Suki.

“Oh! Okay,” he nodded, smiling slyly.

“Okay, so I had liked Toph for about seven months at this point,” Aang started, his thumb absentmindedly brushing against Toph’s hand.

“And I had liked Aang for just a little over nine,” Toph added. Katara smiled, overly excited for the story.

“Katara, Sokka, and Suki had just left to get food for dinner, so it was just Toph and I. Our conversation was very dry, because I had a horrible crush and was very awkward.”

“We made light conversation, but of course Aang just had to ask me if I thought the sky looked pretty. In a moment of vulnerability, I asked if he could describe it to me,” Suki gasped at Toph’s words, putting a hand to her lips. She looked over at Katara, they shared a look that could only be described as ‘this is so adorable’.

“I tried my best to describe the sky, but it just wasn’t happening. I had just hoped Toph couldn’t feel how hard my heart was beating,” Aang smiled at the memory, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

“By the time he started explaining, and she that word very loosely, the colour blue, I was only a couple inches away. He looked down at me and,” she paused for a moment, willing herself to continue with the story. “We kissed.”

“After it ended I asked if she wanted to date. She said yes, it was a very awkward encounter. Then we sat on opposite ends of the log until you guys came back,” Aang finished, Suki and Katara both had expressions of fondness for the tale. They almost looked as if they were crying. Zuko and Sokka, although not as forthright, showed similar feelings.

“How was that super embarrassing? That was the cutest story ever!” Katara exclaimed, still reeling in excitement over how they got together.

“Well, at the time it was super embarrassing. Then we just kept up the act, saying it was increasingly more embarrassing each time we got asked. We didn’t think it would get so far,” Aang explained, still softly caressing Toph’s hand with his thumb. It never failed to calm him down, to show him that she was with him, they were together. 

“How can we be sure you two aren’t lying? I mean you lied to us before,” Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, his elbows resting on the table.

“It’s the truth Sokka. I promise,” Toph said, rolling her eyes a bit, even though nobody really could see behind her bangs. Out of the corner of Sokka’s eye he saw trays of food, and his face lit up.

“Finally, I am famished!” Sokka excitedly grabbed the plate out of one of the helpers hands. Quickly he dug into the delicious breakfast.

“I see Sokka hasn’t changed since we last caught up,” Zuko commented after politely thanking the person who brought his food from the kitchen.

“I don’t think he ever will,” Suki replied, playfully rolling her eyes.

“I should’ve made a bet that I could get the story out of you two,” Zuko poked at the food on his plate, stabbing his fork into something and bringing it up to his mouth. “I would have made some extra money.”

Aang rolled his eyes, a smile growing on his face. “If you had actually bet you could, we wouldn’t have told you anything. You can quote me on that.”

“It’s true, we wouldn’t have. Even if Twinkle Toes here couldn’t keep his mouth shut, I would’ve kept it shut for him,” Toph agreed, shoving food into her mouth.

“How would you have kept his mouth shut, Toph?” Suki smirked. Katara sniggered, covering it up with a cough.

“I have my ways,” Suki and Katara’s eyes widened, Katara almost choked on her food. “I am the greatest Earthbender of all time, you know.”

“You’d shut him up with Earthbending?” Katara asked, recovered from her near death experience.

“Of course, how else would I keep him quiet,” Toph feigned innocence, but if you looked close enough you could see a sly smirk hidden beneath her polite demeanour. Aang could hardly keep himself from laughing at her antics.


End file.
